Let's take it back to the start
by tainy4
Summary: Mainly a klaroline/carolijah fic/AU. Hmm... That's it.


Small note about this fic: this is a Klaroline/Carolijah fic/AU, begins in the mid 1960's and then moves to 2012.  
>In this AU, Caroline and Stefan are the original siblings, while Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus are regular vampires who are British and around turned in 1864. Human Katherine will have an appearance here and maybe also Damon and Elena, and Tyler might have a small reference, but I don't think that more characters are going to appear.<br>I already know what's going to happen and how it's going to end, yet I don't know how long it'll be.  
>This chapter is really short and pretty crappy, but it'll get better next time hopefully.<p>

Here we go!

...

The air was full of smoke and the music that came out of the big radio was pretty quiet, yet there was a lot of noise in the small pub in Manhattan, New York. The pub was full of young men in suits and women in tight, colorful, short dresses. Caroline was sitting by the bar, twirling a small curl around her finger and drank a cocktail that a man, not very attractive, ordered for her, as a "young", handsome man was making his way in the crowd towards the bar. The man looked drunk or high, his hair was messy and his tailored grey suit was a bit loose. He sat next to Caroline on a high, small chair, and ordered plain vodka for himself. He didn't notice Caroline, as he mumbled to himself: "I hate this decade."  
>"What?" Caroline asked, although she could clearly hear him. He turned his body towards her.<br>"I hate this decade. All the hippies and their 'free spirit' attitude, their thought that everyone is good and no one can hurt them—it makes me sick. You can just—"  
>"You've got a little…" Caroline interrupted him and pointed at a red mark on his jacket.<br>He looked at it and seemed panicked. "Shit", he mumbled as he started wiping the blood off his jacket.  
>"Relax," Caroline said quietly as she helped him cleaning it. She licked her finger and wiped the blood with it. "I know."<br>"You—how?" the man asked quietly and leaned towards her.  
>"Come on, I could hear the poor girl screaming from outside." She took a big sip from her drink. "You killed her?"<br>"Oh, no. I just compelled her. She must be around here, somewhere." He took a small sip from his drink. "Are you…?"  
>Caroline nodded. She looked around the bar, trying to find her brother. Then she found him, by the door to, and he seemed like he was nervous and wanted to leave already. Katherine was standing next to him, and she seemed high.<br>"I have to go, I'm sorry." She said and stood up.  
>"Wait—what's your name?" The man who still sat asked her.<br>"Caroline," she said and took her bag. "And yours?"  
>"Niklaus."<br>Caroline smiled.  
>"We'll meet again, Nik."<br>He smiled and took another sip of his drink, as his sister sat next to him. Caroline already left.  
>"Her brother is cute," Rebekah said and Niklaus turned to her.<br>"Who's brother?" He asked.  
>"That Caroline girl. But if I was you, I would be careful." Niklaus looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "She and her brother, they're <em>special<em> vampires."  
>"<em>Special<em> vampires?" He didn't understand what it meant.  
>"Originals, Nik. They exist."<br>"Wh— what? How do you know that?"  
>"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you must be careful. You've heard the stories; you know how dangerous they are."<br>"Yeah, well," he looked at his drink. "Caroline doesn't seem very dangerous."  
>"Her brother too, but does that means that I'm running into his arms, regardless? No. And not only because he has a girlfriend. A human one, can you believe it!"<br>Niklaus giggled.  
>"You were human too," he said.<br>"And that is an era that I'd rather forget. Look, all I'm asking you is to be careful. Can you do that for me?"  
>Both of them looked at each other for long seconds, when finally Niklaus said "fine", in an upset tone of loss.<p>

"I know you heard it," Caroline said as she walked with Stefan and Katherine to their apartment nearby the pub.  
>"Heard what?" Stefan asked.<br>"Our whole conversation. What do you think?"  
>"About what?" he wasn't focused in her questions.<br>"About him. About us. I mean, we just met, but what if we meet again and I will… fall for him?"  
>"Look, Care, falling in love… it's fun. It's great. The feeling you get when you're around the person you love… it truly is the greatest feeling in the world." He held Katherine under his shoulder since they left the pub, and on that moment he leaned towards her face and kissed her softly. "It's been a long time since that wolf boy, you should move on. That Nik guy seems nice, and it won't be hard for you to get his number or address," he tapped on his pocket, where there was a small note that hasn't been there when he arrived the pub.<br>"You— how?" Caroline asked, surprised, when she understood what was probably written on that piece of paper.  
>"He has a sister,"<br>"And she just gave you their details?"  
>"No, actually. She was surprisingly suspicious, so I had to—"<br>"Compel her. Stef, you know that it's wrong in so many ways to compel people. Compelling vampires is even worse."  
>"I know, but you deserve to be happy." They got to the apartment and stopped. "The last 50 years has been rough to you. You should loosen up a little. Smoke some weed, drink some beer, fall in love again…"<br>"Fine," she said as Stefan opened the door and they all got in.  
>Caroline walked to her room, took off her clothes and fell asleep almost immediately. She couldn't hear what her brother and his girlfriend were doing in their bedroom, although they were <em>very <em>loud that night.


End file.
